Relax
by Musaga
Summary: Vincent Nightry era el tipo que más detestaba pero también quien más lo desequilibraba; un trato "sucio" y tentador entre caballeros caballeros de Pandora es lo único que puede existir entre Vincent y Break, sólo una enfermiza perversión.


**Mi primer fic de Pandora Hearts y decidí experimentar con Break y Vincent ¿por qué? supongo que se me antojo verlos juntos y me parecen una pareja muy atractiva.**

_Dedicado principalmente a mi querida ¡Sofi!_

***Pandora Hearts no me pertenece***

**Vincent&Break**

* * *

.::Relax::.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Se supone que había arribado a aquella mansión con la intención de cerciorarse que la seguridad de la señorita Sharon estuviera garantizada, esa era la falsa respuesta y lo sabía muy en el fondo de su deteriorada alma. Jamás un pasillo le había resultado tan excesivamente largo, eso sin mencionar la lúgubre ambientación de aquel corredor, en definitiva el contexto iba completamente con la imagen del ducado Nightry. En fin, su estadía en ese lugar no era precisamente el de una visita cordial mas bien tenía cuentas que arreglar con el maniático rubio quien era el único capaz de sacarlo de balance.

Teniendo pleno conocimiento de donde se refugiaba el enclenque ese detuvo su andar y con bien fingida seguridad entró sin siquiera pedir permiso ¡vaya! Con ese sujeto los modales eran parte del olvido. Con una mueca de asombro el de ojos bicolor prestó completa atención a su inesperado invitado.

-¡Que sorpresa! Una muy agradable sin duda- sus palabras fueron respaldadas por una sonrisa inquietante y perturbadoramente dulce.

-No no, te recomiendo no celebrar mi visita, porque no la hago como una cortesía a decir verdad me asquea estar aquí- Break correspondió el gesto anterior del joven. Resultaba obvio que el trato entre ellos no podía describirse como armonioso, para el albino el sospechoso número uno de la tragedia de Sabrie er él, Vincent Nightry.

-Me gustaría creerle mi querido Xerxes, ¿pero sabe? Un rufián no engaña a otro de su misma calaña, en fin, ¿un poco de té?- si era hipócrita o no era cosa que no le importaba, el tenía asuntos que arreglar con esa persona y mientras menos tiempo le llevara era mejor.

-¡Qué insolente eres Nightry! Hablarle así a alguien que con un chasquido te borra del planeta-

-Con esa hostilidad comenzaré a pensar que me odia, Sr. Sombrerero-

-Entonces eres muy lento, porque es más que evidente cuanta molestia me provoca la existencia de alguien tan inservible como tu, me pregunto ¿por qué no te ha tragado el Abyss?- sacó de su bolsita un cubito de azúcar para ir menguando con aquello la extraña ansiedad que le estaba comenzando aquejar. Vincent sonrió frívolo para después soltar una carcajada y beber un poco de té.

-No se confunda, aquí el único asesino es usted- ahí estaba la famosa y extravagante personalidad del menor, tomó entre sus manos un peluche que estaba en una mesita y comenzó a sacarle el relleno ante la mirada penetrante de Break –yo no llevo en mi conciencia el haber asesinado a tanta gente… aún, en cambio usted si- siseó esto último ocasionando que la apariencia grácil del albino desapareciera y su lugar fuera tomado por una conducta un tanto agresiva, misma que lo obligo a arrinconar a su acompañante contra la pared.

-Mad Hatter no juega con niños, pero contigo sucia rata… no sabes cuanto disfrutaría hacer una deliciosa excepción- comentó dando unos leves golpecitos sobre la cabeza del rubio como si de un niño se tratase.

-¡Juguemos entonces!- retó con arrogancia impresa.

-Jaja te aseguro que mis juegos no te gustarían, te sometería en el acto e irías directo al piso ¡ah! Como me gustaría ver eso- aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos cuerpos, Vincent se acercó a su oído y le susurró con suavidad-

-Someteme entonces- su tono fue tan sugerente como retador, obteniendo un nuevo azotón por parte del demente come dulces.

-Aún no, eres necesario para resolver algunas cosas… de lo contrario yo mismo te quitaba el último aliento de vida- le tomo el cuello con una mano apretando un poco para soltarle casi al instante, no logrando alterar ni un poco al menor.

-Comienzo a pensar que me esta menospreciando-

-Callate y escucha con atención; si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a la señorita Sharon me importara muy poco que seas parte del rompecabezas-

-¡Oh! Pero que bueno es usted Señor Hatter, implorando por el bienestar de su dama, que tierno-

-No pongas a prueba mi inestable paciencia sucia rata-

-Mmm… ¿sucia rata? Creí que el asesino era usted- agudizo su mirada y la enfoco sin muestra de miedo sobre el rubí de Xerxes, viendo al mayor tambalear sacó partido de aquello y con descaro le susurró en los labios -¿o me equivoco?- el enojo recorría todo el cuerpo del mayor, ese Vincent tenía un poder extraño sobre el, lo hacía sentir vulnerable y encolerizado al mismo tiempo, era una reacción espantosa. Sujetándolo con fuerza le giró estrellándolo de frente contra la pared.

-¡Idiota! ¿Así que el Señor Hatter no es tan bueno como creí? Supongo es normal, de algún modo me preocupaba corromperlo ahora hasta me preocupa que usted sea una mala influencia para mi- el dueño de Emily se acercó a el eliminando cualquier mínima distancia.

-Nadie es bueno en este mundo, cada quien ve por su bienestar- comentó susurrándole al oido.

-Usted y yo nos llevariamos en serio muy bien, ¿sabe Xerxes? No soy ni la mitad de infame de lo que es vuestra presencia, pero puedo aprenderle y de paso puedo ser más amable con usted, digo para que deje de temer a mi presencia- dijo viendo de reojo al hombre que lo sujetaba por la espalda dejándolo inmovilizado contra la pared.

-¿Temerte dices? Sentir desprecio por ti no es lo mismo que temerte-

-¡Por favor no me trate como tonto! ¿Cree que no he visto la alteración que le ocasiono?-

-¡Qué confundido estas Nightry! Como disfrutaré el día que por fin pueda mandarte directo al Abyss-

-Nos iríamos juntos, de hecho quizás usted se vaya antes que yo- sonrió sin importarle la presión hostil por parte de su invitado.

-Demasiada charla, simplemente manten tus manos lejos de mi señorita y tal vez vivas más tiempo- fue soltando el agarre deslizando inconcientemente sus manos por la espalda del menor.

-Puedo hacerlo, sólo pidamelo, Sombrerero- aquello sonaba tan inquietante que se atrevió a indagar.

-No es petición, es una orden-

- Mmm… pero para mantener mis manos quietas y alejadas de la duquesa, necesito mantenerlas ocupadas en algo o en alguien- mientras hablaba tomó las manos de Break y las acomodó de manera que este le abrazara por la cintura – es algo simple, yo me estoy quieto un rato según el trato que usted me de, Sharon estará bien y todos contentos-

A pesar de lo extraño del momento y la insana propuesta que el rubio le hacía no había apartado sus manos de la cintura del otro al menos no hasta que lo giró quedando ambos de frente.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptaré?-

-¿Uh? Por eso me gusta señor Hatter- dijo tomándole de la barbilla –es tan farsante como yo, su ansiedad ante mi presencia no es sólo repudio; le molesta sentirse atraído por mi- ¡pero que asco! Sintió horror ante aquellas palabras, le perturbaba la veracidad de aquello y la burla con que Vincent lo decía; pero vamos el Mad Hatter no se había vuelto su cadena de a gratis alguna similitud debía existir entre contratista y cadena… en su caso la relación era la falta de juicio y moralidad a la hora de actuar, si, esa era la única explicación que justificaba la ansiedad que le provocaba la cercania del rubio, era repulsivo sentir esos espasmos al rodear su cintura ¡si que estaba loco! ¿Cómo podía sentir placer de tocarle y mantenerle preso entre sus brazos?

No era locura, era mas que eso; encontrarle satisfacción aquel contacto era abominable, más tratándose del ser que tanto presumia despreciar, eso sólo podía denominarse como una enfermiza perversión. Le soltó para encaminarse a la ventana que permitia la entrada de la iluminación lunar.

-Acepto, pero no esperes algo de emotividad- el otro rió divertido cubriendo sutilmente sus labios.

-Le pedi mantenerme ocupado, no que me diera amor, después de todo no es una palabra con la que este familiarizado-

-Sólo fricción entre cuerpos ¿eh? No me sorprende, es lo normal para alguien de tan baja categoria como tu, un ducado te queda grande- la respiración ligera y caliente de Vincent en su cuello le inquietó momentaneamente para después dejarse hacer por los brazos que se enroscaban en su cintura y por esas manos que se paseaban por su abdomen y pecho.

-No se quien sea peor, si yo por proponer algo asi o usted por aceptar una tregua de tan bajo gusto, ¿qué opina señor Hatter?- Break se giró para encararlo, le gustaba aquel retorcido ser, encontraba cierta tetrica afinidad en su personalidad, peor aún su propio reflejo se veía mas claro que nunca en esos ojos bicolor, ahí era su lugar al menos por esa noche para bien o para mal.

_Mad Hatter también merecía divertirse con la más tentadora de las escorias…_

FIN

* * *

¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
